


Escaping

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Character Bashing, Fluff, M/M, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry doesn't want to play Dumbledore's game.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry started laughing, he couldn't help it. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he regained his composure. "I am sorry, could you repeat that as I think I must have heard all of you wrong."

"We want to start your training to defeat You-Know-Who." Dumbledore stated. 

"Honestly, Harrison, I thought we taught you how to listen." Lily Potter snapped.

Harry let out a few chuckles as he looked at their faces. His parents, sitting in the pair of high back chairs they always sat in when they were in the Order's headquarters. He was usually only dragged here when people started to wonder where their other child was. His twin brother glaring at him. His brother, Matthew, didn't like this new development. The Hogwarts staff, well, in reality, it was just McGonagall, Snape, Black, and Lupin. The rest of the Order included the Weasley family, some Aurors, and a handful of others.

"I have spent the last seven years listening to how wonderful Matthew is. How amazing, how smart, how talent, while I didn't even know you knew my name. I mean it wasn't until last week I actually heard you use it." 

"I am sure it's all a misunderstanding." Dumbledore responded. "Now, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and your father have all agreed to train you."

"No." Harry answered. "Let me set the record straight here. First, I was disowned by the Potter family when I was sorted into Slytherin. So while I still have the unfortunate last name of Potter, I am not part of their family. We won't even mention the Dursley family. Second, Snape can't stand me, so I know he didn't volunteer to train me. I have spent the last seven years listening to all the snakes being told they are a family and take care of each other."

"Exactly, family-" Dumbledore inserted.

"Wrong. Care to tell them what you told the Slytherin students about me?" Harry looked at Snape, who was clearly furious at being in the meeting. 

"I am sure we can work it out-" Dumbledore tried again.

Harry laughed. "No, we won't. You see I have spent the last seven years in this school loathed by everyone. My Head of House informed everyone I was there to spy on them for you and James Potter. Therefore, since I was a spy for the Potters and the Headmaster, my disownment was just a "ploy" to get more information. While the other three houses viewed me as a traitor to their Savior and his parents." Harry glared at the Gryffindors in the room. "You lot certainly did the Marauders proudly, didn't you? Those weekly lessons on prank hexes, jinxes, and curses will serve you well." 

"It was just creative high jinxes." Dumbledore commented. 

"Third, when I did better on my OWLs than my twin and Granger, I got accused of cheating by every single member of the staff here, including my own Head of House. I had to retake them that day. When I still achieved the same results, I was given truth serum. How did James put it? Yes, his words were, there is no way a pathic excuse of a wizard could beat his son's scores. Lily, of course, was the one who demanded the truth serum."

"I told you he wouldn't help. He is just like his father, selfish, and arrogant." Snape sneered.

"That is my cue to leave." Harry stood up. "I would say good luck, but I wouldn't mean it. I do hope you have a better plan than relying on Matthew." 

"You will sit down and do as you're told." James commanded.

"Sorry, not your son. I am a graduate of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Here is a huge deal breaker for you, I am an of age wizard now." Harry walked to the door, stopped, looked over his shoulder. "The really pathic thing about this whole mess is if one of you had actually cared about me, I might have stayed and helped."

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry was kicking back on the beach, enjoying the sun, when a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes. "Snape." 

"Potter." Snape arched a brow. "You are wanted back in Scotland."

Harry let out a snort. "I hope you didn't buy a plane ticket for my return because I am not going back to Scotland." 

"I am aware. However, your father called in my life debt." Snape was actually furious with the whole Order and their schemes. He was sick of what Dumbledore and Potter were doing. He was especially sick of Matthew Potter and his attitude. He loathed Lily Potter and her fame-mongering. 

Harry sat up. "What did the idiot do?" He knew his family was stupid. He hoped they didn't do anything that would ruin his new found freedom. Snape glared but pulled up his sleeve to show his left arm. The dark mark was gone and in its place was a lightning bolt, with HP inside of it. "I think you better explain because whatever task he gave you to change your mark and bringing me back to Scotland would be two different things." He was now actually hoping Dumbledore didn't do something extremely stupid.

"I don't believe I mentioned returning to Scotland." Snape summoned a chair and sat down. "Your father and Dumbledore proved to be bigger idiots than I believed possible." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry knew how awful his family was. "Wait, you aren't being caustic, demeaning, or even sarcastic, what happened?" 

Snape inhaled. "It's a long story. D you want to speak of it here or go and get comfortable elsewhere?"

"Might as well go inside and get something to eat. I have a feeling I am not going to like what you're going to tell me."

___________________________________________________________________________

Snape looked around the little bungalow, it was cool, inviting, and open. He made himself comfortable on a brown wicker couch. "So how bad?" Harry sat in his favorite chair, a light tan wicker chair. 

Snape wasn't sure how to respond to that question. "It will depend on what you decide." His whole life now depended on what Harry decided. He knew the boy wasn't like his family and he wasn't sure how to explain everything. He knew he would have to.

"What did the morons do now?" He was a bit surprised at his own attitude toward Snape. He never truly hated the man. He actually understood why the man was the way he was. There wasn't a person in his life that didn't use or abuse him in some way, especially his father and Dumbledore. The Marauders were cruel. He had endured what Snape endured without his life being threatened all the time by Death Eater, Voldemort, and anyone who hated Death Eaters.

"Since they haven't had the official ceremony for graduation, Dumbledore decided that meant you were still a student and as such, he was your magical guardian."

"How? I thought it was the Head of House?" It was official the lemon drops were rotting Dumbledore's brains. He wondered if Dumbledore's grey matter was actually now yellow.

"No, we are considered to be absentia parentes, until the parent or guardian arrives during a time of crisis." 

"Great, so as my magical guardian. Is he ordering my return?" Harry was wondering how legal this was actually. The goblins would be able to find out for him.

"Worse. Dumbledore, Black, and Potter worked out this plan. The first part of it was Dumbledore allowing you to be adopted into the Black family."

"Great. So the Flea-Bitten Mutt is now the Head of my Family?" How stupid was his family? How was he even related to them?

"No, not legally. They didn't have your blood so they could only do a verbal acceptance, you would need to return before your next birthday for it be enforced. Now, if you return after the year, accept it, you become official Black Lord. You won't be the heir because you can call on a magical judgment based on trying to do an illegal blood adoption. It's not a well-known law. I think they are counting on us not knowing it. Granger, I believed researched it. Now, Dumbledore and Potter decided it was time to call in my Life Debt." Snape wanted to strangle the Potter, Black, and Dumbledore.

"What Life Debt?" So his father and Dumbledore expected him to believe their latest plot. 

Snape explained about the prank by Black. How he was almost attacked by Lupin. Potter arriving at the critical time to save his life.

"That isn't a valid one unless they-" Harry inhaled. "No, they didn't?"

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore and Potter used guilt and got Black off. They said it was my word, a half-blood against two high-ranking pure-blood families." He worked hard on keeping the bitterness out of his voice over the years. He wanted to make Black pay.

That sounded like something Dumbledore would do to protect his Lions. Harry wasn't surprised by it. He had seen Dumbledore try and get him to bend using guilt. Harry closed his eyes. "So you will lose your life if I don't return?"

"Yes, in a way. The exact wording he used was pure Gryffindor. James stated,"I am binding Severus Tobias Snape to Harrison James Potter. He will provide a way to bring Harrison Potter back to Scotland." 

Harry smirked. "Oh, the loopholes. I do believe it's time for us to collect some debts."

Snape grinned. There was a reason why Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along. They spent the rest of the night discussing the different events over the last seven years at Hogwarts. There was a lot that Snape didn't realize Dumbledore had done. Harry had explained how often his twin and his friends would use the library and how they weren't quiet about anything. Granger wasn't very subtle about she also researched. They began their own plans and research.  
_________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later:

"Look, honey, they even arranged for us to have a driver." A tall man pointed to a guy holding a sign with his name on it. The man had dark curly hair and wore glasses, metal frames and round in shape. They had just collected their luggage from the baggage claim area. 

"I can't believe we won a two week trip to Scotland." The wife, a little shorter, had red hair and carrying a baby. They approached the man holding the sign.

"Mr. Potter?" A taxi driver asked.

"Yes. We weren't expecting a taxi to be waiting."

"I have orders to bring you to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and your party will be waiting for you." 

"Oh, how wonderful." The woman gushed. "Can you believe it, Harry? We are finally here in Scotland."

________________________________________________________________

"Severus, do you want another Mimosa?" Harry asked as he was pouring himself one. They had been busy the last two weeks. They had looked through a lot of research and people.

"Yes." Snape answered. He was reading the latest issue of "Potions Monthly" and working on his tan.

Harry handed one of the Mimosas to Snape. "The plane should have landed two hours ago."

"I do hope Harrison and Donna Potter have a nice holiday in Scotland." Snape took a sip of his Mimosa. "We should have found a way to get pictures of their reactions when Harrison Potter shows up at the Leaky Cauldron." He knew Black and Potter would pitch a fit in the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore would do his grandfather act, as he tried to figure out what happened.

Harry sat down, picked up his book. "I can't wait to see their reaction when we show up next year."

_______________________________________________________

A year later:

Harry and Severus were sitting in Black Manor when a howler arrived. "HARRISON JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BLOCKING ME FROM MY ESTATES. THE NERVE, REMOVING ME FROM THE BLACK FAMILY. YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. I DEMAND YOU FACE ME, AND THE CONSEQUENCE OF OUR ACTIONS. Your parent and I are very disappointed in you." Black's voice filled the room, and the Howler tore itself into pieces after it finished. 

"I was expecting more flare with a side of a temper tantrum." Harry banished the ashes. He passed Snape a cup of tea. 

"I am sure he had one in Gringotts, the Ministry, and Hogwarts." Snape passed over the biscuits. "We need to bring these back home when we return." They had been enjoying catching up on all the news they had missed while they were gone. 

"When do you want to go back home?"

"Tomorrow?" Snape answered. "I believe we have created problems for all of them. After all, they, without the Black seats, lose their political alliance."

"True. You want to take scuba diving lessons with me when we get home?"

Snape thought about it for a few minutes. "That does sound interesting. We can also see what potion ingredients we can find in the ocean." 

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus saw the Eagle Owl sitting there on the window sill, waiting for them. He walked closer to take the letter but the bird started screeching. "What is that noise?" He heard Harry enter the kitchen. They were both wearing soft white cotton lounge pants and were deeply tanned.

"Someone's rude Eagle Owl who won't let me take his letter." Severus flipped his wrist for his wand. It sprang from his wand holster. He was going to kill the bird. 

"Severus, stop." Severus glared but obeyed. He watched Harry approach the bird, who suddenly held out his leg. Harry took the letter, placed it on the table, and began to cast detections spells on the letter. He did it again in Parseltongue, nothing. "It's clean." 

Severus looked down at the letter. "The writing is familiar." They knew this letter was going to change everything for them. 

"Any idea?" 

Severus picked up the letter, turned it over to look for a seal. "Malfoy." He showed Harry the M on the wax seal.

"Why are they writing to me? Draco and I didn't exactly get along." Draco actually had tried to make life as difficult as possible for Harry. It last until Harry had bested Draco a few different times in duels. 

Severus didn't comment. He knew how Draco had tried to make Harry's life miserable. He knew Draco was the one behind making sure Harry was always in some duel in the common room. Draco, as well as the others in their year, had tried to best Harry. Harry proved more than once that he was more than a match for anyone. "No, idea. Unless it's Lucius and he is doing it on the orders of the Dark Lord."

Harry opened the letter. He handed the letter to Severus when he was finished. 

Dear Lord Black and Severus:

I am writing on behalf of a mutual friend of Severus and mine. He has been impressed by the deeds that have reached his ears. I was instructed to inform you that you are welcome to return to the United Kingdom at any time. 

If you wish to return, please inform me. I will arrange the international port-key for you. Your arrival will be kept in the utmost secrecy and be assured that former Headmaster Dumbledore will never learn of your arrival or your location from anyone in our alliance. 

Lord Lucius Malfoy  
Minister of Magic

Severus started laughing. Harry waited until he calmed down. "What is so funny?"

"Your seat assignment must have destroyed the complete light alliance, not just the Potter-Black alliance like we thought. Dumbledore must have aligned all of the light seats to the Potter-Black alliance. Since Black is the older house, all the seats switched to the neutral faction, eliminating the power the light side had." Dumbledore, he knew, would do anything to get them back under his control. He was a bit surprised they hadn't seen any Order members on their beach.

"Oh." Harry sat down on the floor. Severus had been teaching him about politics and other things that weren't covered in the Hogwarts course selections. Harry had even signed up for courses at the local muggle community college.

"Their own plan totally wiped out Dumbledore and his cronies hold over the Wizengamot." Severus started laughing again. "Can you image his face when he realized that. Potter and Black must have made quite an interesting tantrum when they found out." 

Harry started laughing. "Can you see Matthew? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, what do you mean I don't have any seats any longer? I am heir Potter. I can picture him stamping his feet and then run to Lily crying his heart out because he won't get to wear any Wizengamot robes. He had them all designed and ready to submit to the tailor for our 18th birthday." 

"That is what must have triggered the reveal. He must have gone to the goblins to claim his inheritance. I bet he tried to take his those seats, as an heir he would have been able to sit next to his father." Severus could picture James Potter having a fit. "I wonder if they will leave the Weasley chit at Hogwarts?" They both knew that the Weasley family didn't even try to learn the pureblood customs. They also knew that Ginny Weasley was eager to marry the Boy-Who-Lived.

"She wouldn't be able to pass any pureblood customs classes. I know she wants to be Lady Potter. She mentioned it enough times." Harry laughed. "She is going to hate being married to my dear brother now." 

"They are to be married?"

"Yes, Lily and Mrs. Weasley worked up this marriage contract after they found Weaslette in a closet with Blaise. Blaise bragged about taking her. Matthew got caught with Lavender Brown by Finch, coming out of the Charms closet, both were barely dressed. Peeves was chasing them, screaming about catching them doing something dirty. Lily and Molly had a fit. It was Dumbledore who suggested the marriage contract." 

Severus started laughing again. "You do realize if they lost the seats, you might be able to claim them back with the Peverell line. Since you can, the goblins wouldn't have revealed that aspect until you do. They would only be able to use the Potter family and the trust vault."

"We never did inform them of that did we?" The Potters and Blacks were going to be wiped out. He couldn't wait to see it happen. The best part was that Dumbledore, Potter, and Black would get the blame if they weren't already. 

"No. I expect we will need to listen to a few howlers when you remove the Potter vaults. I do believe Lord Black that we shall be returning to England?"

"Yes, Severus. I do believe it's time for some deeply needed revenge." Harry smiled. Time to return and make his former family's life hell.

"I couldn't agree more. I shall answer Lucius, you might want to write to Ironclaw."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus and Harry landed in Malfoy Manor formal sitting room. "Lord Black, I welcome you to Malfoy Manor." Lucius bowed. "May I present my wife, Lady Malfoy." Narcissa gave a deep curtsy.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." Harry bowed, Harry stepped forward, taking Narcissa's hand and gave it a brief kiss on the back of her hand. Severus remained behind his Lord. "Severus Snape, my vessel." Severus bowed. 

"Severus, it is a pleasure to see you again." Narcissa moved forward toward Severus now that all the formal stuff was over.

"Pleasure is mine, Narcissa." 

"I have arranged for rooms in the East Wing. The elves will take your luggage." 

"Thank you." 

"Our other guest is waiting for us in the sitting room. Lunch will be served in thirty minutes." Lucius informed them as they began walking toward the sitting room. 

___________________________________________________________________________

"I am curious, how did you two manage to remove Dumbledore from power?" The Dark Lord asked. It was after lunch and they were settled in the garden gazebo. 

Harry explained what happened, and Severus showed his new mark. The Dark Lord leaned back in his seat, thinking. "The rumor of you being a Parseltongue, is it true?"

"Yes, they removed me as the heir. I am older. When they learned I was a parseltongue, they freaked, disowned me, and shipped me off to my aunt and uncle's house. Needless to say, that didn't sit well with the relatives. You would be surprised how quickly they were revamped their attitude toward me after several visits from snakes. I shall never get over the screams of my dear aunt as she screamed when the snakes taught my uncle a very important lesson after the man hit me. He was in the hospital for a week. They had a hard time finding a counter to the poison. I learned magical snakes have a lot of useful poisons."

Severus knew Harry was leaving a lot out of the story. He knew the whole story. It wasn't even the first or second time the man had beaten Harry. The snake only attacked after Vernon Dursley almost killed Harry. He knew that Harry was presenting this story in a very Slytherin way, show no weakness, but show strength.

"Muggles." The Dark Lord hated them.

"They have their uses, they are very creative." Harry answered. "It's why we need our world kept separated. They have ways of recording things and reviewing them numerous times."

"I believe that is something we can discuss later. As you aren't the first one to inform me of their advances." The Dark Lord responded. "I am interested in what you are planning on doing now that you are Lord Black."

"Actually, Severus pointed out something very interesting. Something that they don't know yet."

Severus grinned. "We can wipe out Black and Potter."

"How?" Lucius perked up. 

"Harry is also Lord Peverell. He can claim back vaults of both families. He can bring both lines back into the Peverell line, thus cutting off Sirius Black and the Potter family. We didn't originally do it because Ironclaw explained that since Matthew was technically underage we would have to leave the trust vault for the brat. We didn't want to give away anything, so we left their vaults alone. However, now that they are almost 21, Harry doesn't have to do it." 

"We agreed with Ironclaw, at the time, it would also make good leverage if Dumbledore tried anything. Now, since he doesn't have any power. Why not remove any funds he might be receiving from the Potter and Black. I did limit the amount that could be withdrawn during a year. Ironclaw would inform them it was part of the charter, to keep them from emptying any vault."

"The Potter brat is in Aurors training. Potter and Black have been working on keeping him in the program. At first, the two of them threatened to quit when Lucius became the Minister. Dumbledore talked them into remaining. Weasley and Potter passed the entrance exam in June. They failed last year. Granger is trying to get a job in the Ministry but has been denied. She wants jobs that are above her skill level. She actually applied to be the Secretary of the Magical Creature Department. She is also attending some muggle university." The Dark Lord knew Harry Potter was the key to getting rid of the remaining light faction.

"So has my brother married the Weasley girl?"

"Yes, last year. She is pregnant." Lucius couldn't keep the scorn out of his voice. 

"I hope he wants to live at the Burrow." Harry grinned. "I wonder how well Mrs. Weasley can knit a cloak?"

Everyone was aware of the Weasleys jerseys. It had been an ongoing joke in Slytherin since Bill Weasley attended. Arthur had worn a few to the Ministry and soon it spread to all of the magical worlds. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"I was thinking it would be a nice welcome home present for me and Severus. I have arranged to have a meeting with Ironclaw tomorrow." 

"I would like for you to align your seats with the dark faction. That would do more damage to Potter and Black Alliance."

"I believe we might be able to work out a deal." Harry glanced at Snape. They had been waiting to finish ruining Dumbledore, the Potters, Black, and the Order.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore started cursing. He threw the first thing he could reach and threw it across the room. He heard the sound of breaking glass. He closed his eyes briefly, then slowly glanced to see what he broke. He groaned. He broke the huge bow window, letting in a vast amount of water, due to the raging storm. The wind was causing some of his possession to be thrown out the window. He pulled out his wand and repaired the window and remaining stuff. 

"What happened?" Lily Potter asked from the doorway. The woman lost her red hair and her green eyes were now a dull hazel/ Dumbledore wasn't sure how it was done. He would never find out now. 

"That BRAT!!!!!" James Potter stormed into the room. "We're broke!" James had the biggest difference. His hair was now a ratty brown, his complexion was filled with acne, and he was about Lily's height now. He also seemed to be gaining weight. Sirius, he thought, now looked a lot like James, reflecting the Black and Potter intermarrying. 

"Yes, I am afraid James has the situation correct." Dumbledore whined a bit. He was wondering when all his plans went wrong. He tuned out James ranting to Lily as he thought. He had to find a way to defeat Tom. All his plans were ruined because he had ignored the oldest son of the Potters. How did that blasted boy do it? He knew the legality of the situation but did he not see how the boy able to do it. 

He knew it wasn't all Severus. Severus had treated the boy the way he wanted him to be treated. He had informed Severus about the boy being his spy. He needed the boy to be isolated from everyone. As he had originally planned for the boy to be cannon fodder until he found out he could speak to snakes. He couldn't have anyone aligned with him that had that dark trait. Granted, he wasn't happy that the boy went to Slytherin but it did make isolating him easier. 

He had been furious when the boy had escaped. It had taken a few weeks to find out where the boy was. He had to get Fudge to agree with him that he could remain the boy's guardian. He had a bit of trouble getting James to agree to his plan about the life debt. 

The idea of using the life debt would have solved two problems for him. Severus would return with the boy and the boy would have fought Tom. Tom would have killed the boy and Severus for betraying him. That would leave him with just Matthew, who he knew would die for them to be able to defeat Tom. The boy was barely above Filch in power. Longbottom ranked a bit higher. He knew he would step out at the correct time. Meaning after Matthew's death, of course, and kill Tom. That would have given him more glory and power. No one would challenge him, again. 

If that had worked, he would have had complete control over the Wizarding World. He would have control over the Black and Potter Alliance. Technically he already did but he wouldn't have had to listen to Sirius and James whine. He had a plan to have the three of them kill themselves. The stress of losing the Potter boys would have been too much. Everyone had listened to the Potters and Black praising Matthew. Everyone knew how they doted on the boy. 

Sirius would be easy to push into killing James and Lily. Dumbledore would use Sirius' wand to kill Sirius. He would then control everything. It had taken years to align all those seats to the Potter and Black Alliance. It had taken years to get the Potters and Sirius to blindly follow him. He did have to thank Sirius for that. The man was such an idiot. Sirius really believed he got away with almost killing Severus. That little plot sealed James and Sirius to his side. 

Dumbledore had actually thought his plan worked when he got a message that Harrison Potter was returning, via a Muggle plane. He had arranged for the entire Order to be at the Leaking Cauldron when Harry was due to arrive. Oh, they greeted a Harrison Potter, who was a squib. The man wasn't even related to the Potter family. The man was actually a Lestrange family member. It discovered that the truth when they did a genealogy test on the man. It turned out that about six hundred years ago, a squib was removed from the Lestrange family and became a Muggle potter, hence the last name. He wanted to kill someone. 

They had spent the next year looking for the Brat. Dumbledore had to find him and get blood adoption legalized. He had spent a lot of time and money trying to find the boy. Nothing. The kid wasn't in Europe and he didn't have many connections outside of Europe. 

He had the entire Order searching for the boy. He even used some Death Eaters. He leaked out a few choice pieces of information, hoping that Tom would respond and find the boy for him. 

For the year, he worked on gaining more Lords and Ladies into his Alliance. As he knew as soon as Harry returned, he would need to step up the war and get Tom to kill the boy, but at the right time. He needed to get everyone in the Ministry and Wizengamot afraid of what would happen if he wasn't in charge. He had been working that angle for over 20 years and it still worked. So he didn't need to fix that part of his plan. 

As the year date drew closer, he could tell that Sirius was getting nervous. Very nervous, and if he was honest with himself, he had been too. He wasn't as worried as his three pets were because he knew the boy didn't know anything about Pureblood laws, or even customs. James and Sirius didn't follow them and didn't teach either of the boys. Harry, being in Slytherin, he had been a bit afraid he would learn them. He informed Severus of Harry being a spy for him. He knew the man would make Harry's life even worse for him in Slytherin, making it harder for the boy to learn pure-blood way. All because of how James and Sirius still treated Severus. It was why he allowed it to happen. He needed Severus to be seen as mean and cold. It enabled him to use Severus to do his dirty work. 

Needless to say, he almost killed a few people when he learned what the boy had done. Harry Potter had taken his 40 years of work and destroyed everything by doing something he hadn't expected. The boy claimed his Lordships, invoked the judgment of Lady Magic, then proceeded to remove James, Lily, and Sirius from the families. Harry only left them with the Potter family vault and Matthew's trust vault. The boy sealed all the Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Le Fay, and Evan properties. 

Dumbledore knew that Lily didn't know she was actually a Pureblood. Her mother was a witch, she had been attacked by some Death Eaters and became pregnant. Dumbledore had carefully arranged an adoption for her, giving Lily to the squib line of the Evan family. Her mother died in a raid a year later, with the Prewitt twins. He couldn't remember the woman's first name, but she was a Le Fay and a second cousin to the Weasley family. He thought it was a nice little end finally tied. 

He glanced at James who was still ranting. He looked down at the parchment in on his desk. They were currently staying at one of the smaller cottages in the Dumbledore estates. He wanted to curse again. Three years, the boy hadn't done a thing. He had been working on building up his status, his power, and now the boy destroyed it all again. 

All of his Alliance now was assigned to the Dark Fraction, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "I can't believe we are poor."

"What?" Dumbledore snapped his attention back to those in the room.

"Yes, Harry reclaimed all the Potter vaults. Since our precious angel is now 21, the little rodent closed the trust vault and reclaimed everything." 

"I don't understand how! We disowned him." Lily was sitting in a chair and had been clearly crying.

"The Potter fortunes come from the Peverell and Gryffindor lines. What I don't understand is why they are listing him as Harrison James Le Fay Gryffindor Peverell Black Evans."

"What?" Lily looked a bit surprised. "My last name?"

"Yes, I don't get it." James was indeed confused. He wished he had paid attention to his parents when it came to the Pureblood laws. 

"He isn't listed as a Potter, so maybe he had to take that name?" Lily ventured to guess.

Dumbledore didn't reply. He had to think of a way to get money. The Potter and Black fortunes were lost to him. He was thinking when he heard his name. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. What was your question?"

"How are we going to keep paying for Matthew's lessons? He needs them if he is to become an Auror." 

Matthew was barely surviving Auror training and he had used every connect he had to get the boy admitted to the program. Dumbledore watched as James poured himself another glass of whiskey. He wasn't sure how to answer Lily's question. James, however, provided a solution for him. "He won't be continuing. I am not having my son work with Death Eaters. We will have to train him, here, privately. Get him ready to face You-Know-Who."

"I believe that would be best. Voldemort has taken control of the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, and the Ministry." Dumbledore hated to say that. He had lost his precious school. Malfoy was now the Headmaster. Most of the staff were those associated with the dark, none but Malfoy was marked. He didn't even have a say in Wizengamot because he would be forced to vote whatever way the new Chief Warlock wanted. He really didn't like the fact that Augustus Rookwood was now Chief Warlock, with his second being Thorfinn Rowle. They were Unspeakables and knew all the old forgotten laws, so he hadn't been able to find a way around the new power in his Alliance. 

He had to get control over Harry, was all he could think of. However, he also knew that the boy assigned the seats in such a way that unless he tested clean of potions, and outsides influences, the seats couldn't be changed. He knew that had to be Severus' idea. 

He regretted forcing James to bind Severus to Harry now. Clearly, Harry was using his Slytherin abilities to control Severus and Severus had to obey. He also should have made James clear the life debt request with him. When he reviewed the memory of what James had requested, he realized that Harry had taken advantage of the loopholes in it. Severus would have to obey the boy. He knew Severus was a Slytherin as a Slytherin could get. He also knew the two of them hated each other. That had to be why Severus didn't inform him of any of the plans. He knew he had Severus under his thumb and knew the man wouldn't dare disobey an order or do anything that would upset his greater good plan. He had trained Severus well. 

"We need a plan." James crashed into a chair and promptly blacked out. 

Dumbledore sighed. "Lily put him to bed."

"Yes, Albus."

He watched Lily levitated James out of his home office, looked at his chessboard. Nothing was making sense. His pawns were broke, two were drunks (James and Sirius), one was an outted werewolf, one was a young man with barely any power, he wasn't even going to think about the dysfunctional Weasley family. Oh, he had control over Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny, but the rest left as soon as they could. He had hoped the marriage between Matthew and Ginny would bring more power back to him. Now he was going to have to find a way to support everyone and his side of the war. He was also wondering how the soon to be born Potter would be taken care of. Harry didn't need to give a trust vault to the child.

Jobs, they needed to find jobs. He would have to get in touch with some people to find them suitable jobs. 

______________________________________________________________________

Harry was in the library reading when Severus entered the room. He had a letter in his hand. "It seems we got a response, Harry."

Harry looked up, closed his book, and patted the seat cushion next to him. For the last two years, they had been in a serious relationship. One that he knew would surprise people. "Oh?"

Severus took his place next to Harry, the letter still in his hand. "Lucius and Augustus reported that everything is done in the Ministry and Wizengamot."

"Good." Harry gave him a kiss, which Severus eagerly returned. 

"Merlin, not again." Draco voice filled the room. "I would like to be able to enter the library at least once without finding you two kissing."

"Ah, Draco, where is the fun in that?" Harry held out his hand. Severus handed him the letter. He looked at the seal. "We got a letter from Gringotts."

Draco eagerly took the seat across from the duo. When they had first returned, Draco had tried to pick on Harry. That lasted about a minute before Harry tossed Draco out the door, and gave Draco his own personal rain cloud for the day. After that, Severus and Harry informed Draco about Harry's past and what really happened. Soon every single Slytherin from Harry's time at Hogwarts was over the house, along with anyone who was on the dark side of the war. All learned the truth about what had been happening for the last ten years (remember 7 years at Hogwarts, and 3 years before they returned to Britain). Needless to say, the Dark got a lot more people when people heard the truth. 

Harry opened the letter. He read it, he was a bit puzzled. "I didn't know I had the Le Fay and Evans titles." Harry continued reading. He started laughing. "This is precious."

"What?" 

Harry stopped laughing, as Severus was trying to remove the letter to read it. "It turns out two years ago, when we removed Black from the Black family and the Potters from the Peverell and Gryffindor lines, Ironclaw discovered something interesting. He had to research it. When I removed them from the Potter lines, I stated, I remove them from all lines. I also stated that I claim all lines, I wasn't specific, so when I did that, I removed Lily from the Le Fay and Evan lines. I became the Lord of the two lines."

"So she isn't a Muggle-born? Dumbledore had to know." 

"Ironclaw discovered something very interesting." Harry handed the letter to Severus and Draco was reading over his shoulder. 

"Oh, this is going to make his name worthless." Draco stated. 

"Yes, and I believe it's time to speak to Tom and Lucius. We want to make the most out of the fact that Dumbledore arranged the adoption of Lily and didn't tell her." 

The three shared a grin. Dumbledore was going to be facing some legal issues now. Withholding inheritances was a very serious crime, especially when the crime was committed against an old family like the Le Fay. "Ironclaw says there is something else he wants to speak to you about." 

"Yes, it is concerning you." Harry answered. "I wondered why you never got the Prince title."

"I was disowned." 

"Uncle Severus, you couldn't have been. You are the last one. Your mother was the only child of two only children, who were also two only children. You are the direct heir. Your grandfather may have disowned your mother when you were born, but not you."

Severus thought for a moment. "Have we read all the seats in the Black and Potter Alliance?" 

"No. I believe it's time we reviewed it."

"I can help. Father and Mother made me learn all the genealogy of every family." 

"Harry, I just got the weird letter from Ironclaw about your seats and the Prince family." The Dark Lord entered the library. He knew he would always find Harry there as the boy was trying to learn all the knowledge that Dumbledore had blocked at Hogwarts.

Harry grinned. "You want to make Dumbledore look worse than the most common of criminals?"

The Dark Lord looked at the three smirking faces and knew he was going to love this idea. "I believe I will enjoy that."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus and Harry were heading to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. It had been almost a year since they destroyed Dumbledore, the Potters, and Sirius Black. They were meeting Lucius and Tom later at the Ministry. They took a seat in the far corner of the Leaky Cauldron. 

The past year had been an interesting year. Dumbledore fall from grace had been huge and loud. When Harry presented the hidden information to Madam Bones concerning Lily's hidden adoption and that fact the Dumbledore kept the information hidden. 

Madam Bones had already been investigating Dumbledore based on other's coming forward now that the man was out of power. A month later, Madam Bones had informed the Minister and Lucius that she had a stack of files from the goblins regarding the hidden vaults that Dumbledore never informed the muggle-born about. Rita released the information and it created a flood of people going to Gringotts to get their own testing. It wasn't just muggle-borns but a lot of half-bloods, too.

Dumbledore had to sell a lot of properties and was barely able to keep his small cottage. The only reason was due to an older law that only allowed those over a certain age to keep one property for their retirement. Dumbledore lost most of his pension from Hogwarts as the Ministry took it to pay back those damaged by Dumbledore and their own imposed fines and fees. 

The Potters were still living with Dumbledore. Sirius was living with Lupin. Lupin and many Order members were distancing themselves from the Potters and Dumbledore. Minerva had met with Severus once the truth was revealed. She was very remorseful for everything that had happened over the years, including the Marauders. 

The two wars had changed the magical world in a lot of ways. A lot of families had left the magical world during WWII and remained there. They remained in the muggle world as the war with Voldemort started to build by the time their children would have gone to Hogwarts. Many were third generation half-bloods who grew up in the muggle world. Their parents were surprised to learn about their family history. 

James, Lily, and Sirius didn't fare much better when the truth started spreading. Many had felt sorry for Lily when it was learned she was a pure-blood denied her heritage. Lily, James, and Matthew took great advantage of that. Lily had tried to file a lawsuit against Harry to get the money and title returned. The case packed the courtroom. Lily and Matthew made sure to mention the case to Rita. 

The goblins had tried to warn Lily and James about taking it to court. Lily dismissed them before they could even issue the warning. She left telling the goblins that with their service they would be lucky to remain open. She informed them that after she got her money returned she was going to sue them for failing to inform her of her titles, vaults, and anything else. The goblins decided they weren't going to assist the Potters any longer. They closed out the Potters accounts. The Potters were banned from all Gringotts.

*****Flashback*******

The day of the hearing Harry had arrived with Severus. Lily, James, and Matthew were very smug. Sirius looked resigned. Harry thought that Sirius looked like he knew what was going to happen and had tried to warn the Potters. Dumbledore hadn't been seen in a few days. So Harry wasn't surprised that Dumbledore hadn't attended.

Harry knew this case wasn't going to last long as he entered the courtroom and saw Ironclaw already prepared and waiting for them. Harry and Severus joined Ironclaw at the table behind Madam Bones. Harry looked at the members of the Wizengamot and wondered what the Potters were thinking. Most of the members of the Wizenagamot were followers or supporters of Voldemort. Some had been victims of the Potters' attitude. Lily's superiority attitude, James as a thug as an Auror, and Matthew as his Boy-Who-Lived attitude.

Harry knew the members of the Wizenagamot weren't going to win based on the revenge against the Potters. They were going to win because Lily and James did a very stupid thing when they disowned Harry. Harry was going to enjoy watching the Potters get humiliated. 

Once everyone was in place the trial started. It wasn't going to last long as Madam Bones called James Potter to testify first. James stuttered up to the witness stand. Madam Bones took the notes she had from the goblins. "Mr. Potter, did you remove Harrison Potter from the position of being the heir?"

"Yes." 

"Did you remove Harrison Potter from the Potter family?" 

"Yes."

"Did you remove him from the Black family?"

James looked surprised. "No." He finally answered.

"Did you remove him from the LeFay family?" 

"No." 

Madam Bones went over to Ironclaw, who handed her a scroll. "I have here the LeFay family charter. Copies are being passed around." A small group of goblins began to pass everyone in the Wizagamot a copy of the family charter. "It won't be able to leave the room. All memory charms are in place." 

Madam Bones walked to James. "Please read the highlighted area." 

James took the scroll. He scanned down the scroll. He turned white when he read it. "The title shall always pass to the oldest male heir, who is magical. It shalll not be passed to a non-magical being. It shall not pass to any female heirs unless there is no male heir. It will only be in name only until such time that a male heir has been birthed." James handed the scroll back. 

"I move for dismissal." Madam Bones smiled at the Wizenagamot.

"What? No. The title belongs to Matthew." Lily stood up. "He is nothing but a dark wizard. He even speaks Parseltongue." She kept pointing at Harry. "He should have been killed at birth or before You-Know-Who was defeated by my son." Gasps were heard around the room. 

Lucius rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "Mrs. Potter, have you researched the ability?"

"What? Why would I? You know it's evil. Your master is evil. He speaks it." Matthew jumped up to defend his mother. Lily realized what she had said and started crying. They could hear her claiming that it was the stress of the trial.

The Wizenagamot was shocked as well as those there to witness the proceedings. The reporters were having a field day as Lily Potter lost her cool. Some were standing up demanding answers. The Minister was trying to get control back over the room. 

While everyone was returning to their seats, Harry just remained calm as Severus handed a note to Madam Bones. Madam Bones read the note, lifted the note off of the second page. She read it. She looked at Harry. Harry nodded his head. She stood up. "I do have one more piece of evidence that will show a clear pattern of deceit by the Potters." 

"What?" Lily was back to being herself. 

James looked a bit puzzled as Madam Bones held up a letter, signed with a Blood Quill. "I have a certified copy of a letter about the events of the night of the 31st of October in 1981."

"Please read the letter." The Minister pounded his gavel. 

Madam Bones knew this was going to change everything. 

To whom it may concern:

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, you may know me as Lord Voldemort. I'm going to clear some matters regarding the night of the 31st of October in 1981. There were only three people present that night. The Potter twins and I.

I know many have had various theories about what occurred. Dumbledore and the Potters theory seemed to be the one that stuck. All of the theories are wrong. 

First, I want to make it very clear that I didn't fire any curse at Matthew Potter. The twins vastly different. The boy I shot the curse at had black hair, not red. He had green eyes, not blue. I shot the curse directly at Harrison. 

Second, the curse never hit Harrison as the boy had put up a shield to protect himself. I dodged out of the way of the curse being reflected back to him. I watched the curse hit the ceiling above the crib that Matthew was sleeping in. The famous mark on Matthew's left cheek is from where part of the ceiling hit the boy. 

Third, Dumbledore arrived shortly after that. Dumbledore engaged in a duel with me. When Dumbledore fired the Killing Curse at me I jumped aside and the curse headed for Harrison. Harrison produced the same shield and the Killing Curse headed for me again. I didn't dodge in time. 

I have never seen nor witnessed anyone being able to do that. I later learned that Harrison is a Parseltongue Speaker. It is a skill that passed down the Slytherin and Peverell line when Slytherin and Peverall lines married. The skill has appeared in a variety of Peverells, Gaunt, Potter, and even the Black lines. What makes the skill very unique is that no Speaker is able to kill an underage Speaker.

Fourth, it was because Lady Magic was punishing me for attacking an underage Speaker that was I was banished and remained in a ghostly form. 

Fifth, it was the Potters and Dumbledore who proceeded to inform the world it was Matthew. They refused to acknowledge the truth that being a Speaker in the family has benefits. They have continued to refuse to acknowledge that the ability runs in the family. (See copy of the family tree attached.)

I'm willing to speak of this in person, in front of the Wizenagamot, if it is required. There are a variety of books that would have been at Hogwarts if Dumbledore hadn't had all of them removed. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Lord Voldemort

Madam Bones lowered the letter. The reporters were writing everything down. The Potters were fighting among themselves while the Wizenagamot was all whispering with each other. Everyone who came to watch the proceeding were rooted to their spots trying to process everything. Madam Bones sat down. "You certainly know how to win a case." 

Harry and Severus were smiling watching the Potters and Dumbledore were fully destroyed. The Minister finally got everyone back on task. "I believe it's time to settle this case."

James rose from his seat and went to speak about having a chance to defend themselves but only managed to open and close his mouth. There really wasn't anything he could say to improve their situation. He sat back down. 

"Do we need to vote on this Mr. Potter?" The Minister looked at the Potter family as they were trying to think of what to say or do.

James rose again. "I demand that we are reinstated back into the Peverell family. We have done nothing to earn the punishment of being removed."

Harry reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out a pouch. He removed a few memory phials. Harry rose. "I have brought numerous memories of the events of my life while residing with the Potters. I have memories of the variety of events during my Hogwarts years where they were present, including the event of them sending me to live with muggles." 

James glared at his son. "I withdraw the petition." He sat back down. Lily started demanding answers from James in a not so quiet way. "Lily, he has the memories. There is nothing we can do. It's over."

Sirius shook his head at the Potters. He glanced at Harry. He really wished he had followed his instincts.

************End Flashback*************

Harry came out of his memories as a body appeared next to them. He already knew what he wanted and without looking at the waitress he ordered his meal. 

"Figures."

Harry looked up and into the eyes of Lily Potter. "Hello, Lily. I wasn't aware of you working here." Harry remained pleasant.

"Of course not. Why would my oldest child care about what happened to his mother." 

Harry laughed. "I'm not your child. I remember the ceremony very clearly." Harry rose. "Perhaps we need to find a new place to have lunch, Severus." 

"I do agree." Severus rose.

"Sure, leave. Leave your mother. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you haven't done a thing for me or your family." Lily looked at Severus. "I thought I was your best friend." 

"So much for thinking." Severus saw a shaking of a blond head and knew this was going to make the front pages tomorrow. "I believe the service has vastly declined here." 

"Indeed." Harry placed his hand on the lower back of Severus and guided him out of the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were safely away he started laughing. "Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was working there but that was so worth it."

"It was." Severus looked over his shoulder. "Rita was in there." 

"She is going to have a field day with the story. I might see about speaking to her about doing a "where are they now?" thing on Dumbledore and the Potters." 

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Severus had a feeling Rita was going to make a lot of money off of the latest Potter and Dumbledore "issues". 

After lunch, they headed to the Ministry. Harry and Severus needed to fill out some paperwork. Lucius and Tom met them at the lifts. "You ready?" Lucius asked Severus as they walked toward the licensing office. 

"Yes." Severus could see Harry and Tom were talking up ahead of them. "It's been four years."

"Narcissa is going to want to assist."

"I'm aware. Harry doesn't really care. He just wants to get it over with and make it legal." 

Lucius laughed. "You have a destination picked out?"

"Yes, Italy." Severus and Harry had wanted to return to their beach home but decided to go someplace neither of them had been and wanted to go and explore.

"Nice. We have a villa there." Lucius nodded to a few associates as they walked. 

"So does Harry. Actually, four. Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, and LeFay had villas."

They arrived at the office. Severus looked at the sign on the door, Bonding, Marriage, and Apparition Licenses. He was actually getting bonded to Harry. Harry had asked him on the anniversary of when Severus arrived at the beach. They were going to be bonded on the date of when Harry first took Severus out on a date. So much had changed, all because of Dumbledore and his stupid plans.


End file.
